Nunca entres sin tocar
by Grell Whoops
Summary: El orden no altera los sentimientos. POV Kagura Contiene lemon.
¿En que momento terminamos así?

Que dimensión desconocida nos teletransportó a este baño publico colmado de frenesí

Hace exactamente hora y media atrás. Me encontraba en el parque de la ciudad, como era mi habitual rutina. Postrada en mi sitio favorito bajo el cobijo de un enorme y fresco árbol.

Todo iba con relativa tranquilidad. Vagabundos tomando alcohol barato, tendidos a pleno sol. Los niños retozando entre los enmohecidos juegos. Y Sadaharu tonteando con la perra del tipo yakuza.

Sí, completamente normal. Inclusive mi rancio humor ocasionado por el sofocante calor y los disparates de Gin-chan y Megane a la hora del almuerzo, se había esfumado.

O eso creí, al cruzar mirada con la silueta de cierta persona desagradable, que por su actitud sigilosa acababa de evadir su "trabajo" para desperdiciar el sueldo o mejor dicho dormir, da igual.

Desee con toda mi energía que pasara de largo. Para mi desgracia dirigió sus pasos a donde me encontraba. ¿Era la única banca en todo el parqué o qué?

Camino con total parsimonia, las manos en los bolsillos, aura de ladrón con licencia, cara de cría cagona y junto con sus iris bermejo obstruyo mi vista.

-Por decreto oficial, te exijo muevas tu culo de ese objeto. Es evidencia importante. Lo voy a inspeccionar con mano propia- Hablo con descaro.

-Eh, ¿De que circo saliste, payaso? Das lastima- Le di una mirada de advertencia y desdén. Es increíble como su sola presencia me hacia enfurecer. Tan natural como respirar.

-Mira China, lo planteare de esta manera. Lo haces por las buenas o por las malas, lo cual a mi me encantaría la segunda opción, sacarte a patadas siempre será agradable.- Devolviendo la mirada desafiante.

-¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes, bestia? Trae algo de pollo frito y pídelo de rodillas maldito, solo así lo pensare.- Le dije, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra descansando una mano en la rodilla y mi antebrazo en la banca. Con altivez pintada en los labios. Como total negativa.

No pude evitar sentir como su vista recorría desde mis pies hasta donde se perdía el muslo bajo la falda.

Ok, honestamente se lo que provoca mi cuerpo gracias a "el famoso estirón de pubertad" a mis 16 años, y las hormonas también. La mayoría del tiempo la pasaba pateando pelotas e insultando a muerte a todo aquel que osara acercarse a mi. O lo dejaba todo en manos de Gin-chan y Shimpachi los cuales casi matan al pobre idiota que logro tocar mi hombro en una ocasión.

-Vaya Sádico, debería cobrarte por mirar así a la Reina de Kabuki-Cho- Mi sonrisa se ensancho ante su ceño fruncido.

-No me hagas reír, te encerraré en una mazmorra por andar enseñado tu cuerpo de puta, dañas la vista de la gente.

-Como si pudieras- De un salto me incorpore de mi lugar, cerrando de golpe la sombrilla con gesto desafiante, se acercaba una pelea. Lo vi desenvainar con su pose de samurái gamberro dispuesto a darme diversión

El choque de armas no se hizo esperar. Cada punto que intentaba golpear era esquivado y replicado diestramente.

Me gustaba tener alguien con quien desquitarme. Usando de excusa mi odio y divulgada rivalidad. Que no lloraba ni salía huyendo por mi fuerza, gritando como nena. Ese era su único punto favorable... hasta ahora.

Con mi ropa actual, Anego solía decirme que tuviera cuidado de no mostrar carne demás. Solo asentía a sus concejos de manera dócil. Pero eso no podía importarme menos frente a este tipo.

Daba volteretas y patadas evitando ser tocada por el filo del metal al mismo tiempo que distribuía golpes que caían en la nada. Hasta que una de esas logre acertar una patada de lleno en la tripa, haciéndolo caer rápidamente. Otorgándome una victoria impecable.

-Ja. Hasta te ves bien desde aquí. Porque no te quedas bajo la suela de mi zapato para siempre, Chihuahua.

Acomode en mi hombro derecho el paraguas deteniendo la otra mano en mi cintura. Mostrando la sonrisa más vanidosa que tenia.

Se levanto maldiciendo, mientras limpiaba la tierra de su monótono uniforme negro. Girando su cara en dirección a mi. Con gesto sádico y mirada pervertida. Arque una ceja ante tal actitud. No digna de un perdedor.

-Te confías demasiado, bastarda ¿Cuánto cobras a hora?

Inmediatamente repare en mi atuendo. Había cortado lo largo de mi falda por delante y detrás. Y un poco de carne arriba de la mitad del muslo, aún que eso no me importo.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Esta falda la compre en un viaje con papi!

Después de reprochar su estupidez, salí corriendo a los baños del parque. Gracias a los cielos estaban vacíos.

No podía cruzar media ciudad para ir a casa, ahora si parecía una de esas perras que se paga Gin-chan a escondidas con nuestros sueldos.

Absorta en la tarea de tratar de alargar la ahora micro falda. ¡Más bien parecía un delantal!. Vi una sombra obstruyendo el acceso al baño. Era el, recargado en el marco, mirándome de reojo.

-Te ver mejor así, perdedora.

-Si, solo viniste a burlarte, lárgate o te mato. Tu cara de niña no es suficiente para entrar aquí.- Sentencie con irritación continuando mi labor.

Ignorando mis palabras, se adentro cerrando la puerta tras de si acercándose con su típico semblante desganado. Quedando a escasos centímetros analizando mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Causándome una punzada de exaltación.

-¿Que... Que pretendes idiota?- Mi voz salió más baja de lo que pensé.

-Te gusta enervar mi paciencia con esos trapos Enseñando todo a medio mundo ¿Verdad?

Me quede muda ante su ataque de... que eran ¿Celos?

Su cálido aliento choco en mi cara. ¿En que momento se acertó tanto?. Mi cabeza apenas rozaba su barbilla y su varonil pecho dejo atrás al niño que era hace unos años.

"Malditas hormonas"

Pensé una y mil veces, ante su insistente mirada. La tensión se podía cortar con una cuchara, más fácil imposible. Se volvió una lucha de miradas, como siempre ninguno daba el brazo a torcer. Al diablo todo, seguí mis impulsos aventurándome a besarlo. Por lo que vi, el pensó lo mismo, ya que se movió al mismo tiempo inclinando su cabeza , atrapando mis labios en un profundo beso. Obligándome a cerrar los ojos.

Ese acto basto para que sacara todo lo que reprimía en mi pecho. Tal beso me hizo sentir fascinada ante la nueva faceta que desconocía del sádico.

Sus cálidas y grandes manos invadieron mi cintura. Enterré las uñas en su nuca, mientas afianzaba mi mano en el pañuelo de su pecho. Ambos buscábamos la manera de unirnos más. Sentí su mano recorrer mi columna provocándome unos exquisitos escalofríos. De tal manera un jadeo murió ahogado en nuestros labios.

Tuvimos que separarnos al escasear el oxígeno. Pero nuestras miradas no se separaron y el abrazo tampoco. Hasta que el bullicio de los niños afuera, nos planto de regreso a la realidad.

Extrañamente la tensión de hace un momento se esfumo dándole paso a una reconfortante alegría en mi pecho. Rompió el contacto, instintivamente regrese a sujetar mi arruinada falda. Abrió la puerta, asomando su cabeza virando a ambos lados, pensé que saldría. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando retomo sus pasos.

-Creo que alguien viene.- Susurro mientras sujeto mi muñeca, posando su dedo índice en los labios.

Acto seguido me jalo hasta el cubículo del baño más cercano encerrándonos.

-Esto es una locura- Yo seguía susurrando creyendo que si venia gente. Lo vi bajando la tapa del baño y sentándose.

-Bueno yo estoy loco, porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de ti?- Mi corazón reacciono más rápido que mi cerebro, bombeando sangre a mis mejillas. Olvide mi ropa llevando mis manos a la cara para tratar ocultar mi creciente bochorno.

-E...Eres un estúpido.

Lo escuche soltar una suave carcajada y prosiguió.

-Mientras más te miro más enloquezco.

Tomo brevemente mis muñecas y me jalo hasta caer sentada sobre sus piernas. Sin darme tiempo de replicar, aprehendió de nueva cuenta mis labios. Provocando que la quimera de sentimientos que tenia se volviera loca. Probando nuestro sabor en un lento baile de lenguas. Delineó mis labios con la punta, alejándose para repetir lo mismo tortuosamente.

La incomodidad me hizo sentar a horcajadas, sin reparar en el pudor o cualquier otra estupidez. Afianzó mis piernas y trasero con ambas palmas.

El agradable cosquilleo en mi vientre no paraba. Instintivamente movía las caderas para sentir más. Quería más, de el. Mis manos acunaron su nuca y cuello. Para profundizar lo más posible la caricia.

Pronto sus manos viajaron por todo mi cuerpo deteniéndose en mis pechos. No podía dejar de suspirar. Su diestra se escabullo entre mi top sujetando uno de mis senos un poco brusco.

Con la otra tratando de desabrochar los botones. Hasta que lo hizo dejando expuesto mi torso bajo su mirada escarlata. Provocando en mi interior una mezcla de excitación, pena, nervios y adrenalina, mucha adrenalina, por el lugar donde estabamos.

Seguíamos en ese beso afrodisiaco. Descendió dejando rastros de saliva acompañada de leves mordidas por mi mentón y cuello recorriendo cada milímetro de piel a su paso. Si los pocos besos que compartimos eran absorbentes su lengua en mi cuerpo era un pase directo a la demencia. Capturo uno de mis sensibles pezones con su boca, los movimientos frenéticos de su lengua y su respiración me hacían desfallecer. Continuaba moviendo mis caderas, percatándome del gran bulto entre sus pantalones .

Un gruñido ronco salió de su garganta a contacto mínimo. Lo obligué a besarme, jalando sus hebras marrón dándole pelea ahora, mordí su labio inferior un poco y frunció el seño molesto acompañado de una mirada que no supe reconocer. La pase por alto centrándome en su cuerpo.

Me tocaba a mi jugar con el. Afloje el nudo de su pañuelo abandonando su cuello lo deje caer, proseguí a desabrochar su chaleco y camisa dejándolos suspendidos en sus hombros.

Sus marcados músculos me invitaban a tantearlos. Lo hice, pasando por sus tetillas lentamente bajando al abdomen deteniendo mis manos en la hebilla del cinturón retomando las caricias hacia arriba. Escuchar sus jadeos de frustración se volvió mi nuevo hobby.

Las mujeres de Yoshiwara comentaban que dolía la primera vez, pero nunca dijeron lo placentero que resultaba todo el proceso. Ingratas.

En ningún momento dejo de amasar mi trasero a su antojo contorneando la costura de mis bragas, lo atrajo de manera rápida pegando nuestros sexos. Arrancando un profundo gemido de ambos. Sentí un dedo intruso en mi intimidad, el cual me hizo sentir completamente húmeda, los movimientos circulares en mi clítoris aumentaban los sonidos de mi garganta, metió dos dedos en mi interior moviéndolos. No pude evitar arañar sus fornidos hombros abrazándome lo más posible a el.

-Estoy en mi limite, China- Escuche su voz amortiguada ya que tenia la cara enterrada en mis pechos. Nunca pensé que este tipo al que odiaba en mi niñez. Me haría vibrar de tal manera.

Lo observe, sonrojado y despeinado aferrado a mi. Si no lo conociera tan bien diría que se veía adorable de esa forma.

-No sabia que eras un patético eyaculador precoz, Sadist- Mi cerebro no coordinaba bien, así que no sé si mi arrogancia fingida funciono.

-Voy a demostrarte lo contrario en carne propia estúpida China- Saco sus dedos de mi, dedicando se a abrir sus pantalones para sacar su miembro hinchado.

Siempre veía los culos peludos de mis conocidos exhibicionistas. Su jefe mismo era uno de ellos, pero me sentí nerviosa al ver a el sádico de esta manera.

-Adelante, sírvete- Su voz llena de orgullo me saco de mi ensoñación.

-Espero sepas usarlo bien- Aparto mi ropa interior. Dirigiéndose a mi entrada me levante un poco sosteniendo de sus hombros para facilitar la tarea. Fui bajando poco a poco al sentir como se abría entre mis pliegues y un pinchazo de dolor en esa zona. Sus manos aferradas fuertemente a mi trasero del esfuerzo. Cuando lo tuve completo en mi, evite moverme para acostumbrarme a su tamaño. Lo noto, así que lo agradecí mudamente con un beso, mientras la incomodidad pasaba.

De esta forma, sabia que yo tenia el control, así que me moví de forma ascendente. Dejando caer un poco mi peso de nuevo. Lo sentía tan profundo y caliente. No podía parar de moverme

Nuestros gemidos hacían eco en las frías paredes del baño, opacando de nuestros oídos los sonidos del exterior. Nunca me considerare una M pero esas pequeñas nalgadas que propinaba en mis cachetes, me ponían más y más húmeda. Pronto me encontraba galopando de forma frenética su pene. Salía y entraba siendo yo la autora de los movimientos. Él, envolvió mi cuerpo cuando el placer me embriagó a tal grado que arque la espalda aprovechándose de jugar de nuevo con mis pezones.

Eso basto para que mi cuerpo conociera por primera vez lo maravilloso que era un orgasmo. Me deje caer recargando mi mejilla en su hombro, seguía moviendo su pelvis al poco tiempo liberando su escancia en mi interior acompañado de un ronco pujido, haciéndome jadear de nuevo.

Quedamos estáticos, por el cansancio de dicho acto, solo disfrutando los estragos que quedaban de placer.

Cuando me incorpore, el menjurje de nuestros sexo escurrió entre mis piernas, haciéndome sentir incomoda. Afortunadamente este baño si contaba con papel.

Cada uno retomo la tarea de arreglarse sin decir una palabra. Salimos del pequeño espacio, pero yo seguía con el problema de mi cortísima falda, hasta que sentí como cubría mi cabeza una chaqueta, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era de el.

-Al menos te tapara más- Fue su escueta respuesta ante su acción. Por supuesto que la use, desde el inicio fue su culpa. Por suerte tapaba bastante gracias a lo holgada que me quedaban.

Afuera, el viento golpeo mi rostro permitiéndome llenar mis pulmones de aire fresco y el ocaso volvió todo color naranja. Estuvimos tanto tiempo ensimismados en nuestra burbuja de lujuria que el parque estaba vacío. Lo mire de reojo, me sentía algo cohibida después de todo esa fue mi primera vez... Y pensar que fue con el sádico, nunca imagine a otro hombre, siendo sincera.

Tenia una mano tras la nuca mirando hacia el lado opuesto a mi. Fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-Escucha China, creo que hicimos mal las cosas.

Apreté los puños ante sus palabras. Había dicho que estaba enamorado de mi o solo lo dijo para conseguir mi cuerpo, rápidamente esas palabras se volvían agujas filosas. Agache la cabeza no quería ver me más vulnerable -

-Ósea que solo me usaste- Logro salir un susurro de mi boca lo suficientemente alto para que el escuchara.

-¿Eh? Pero que dices estúpida. ¿No te dije hace rato que me gustabas? Me refería a que hicimos mal ciertas cosas.

Seguía si poder levantar mi cara ahora de vergüenza, por pensar adelantadamente. Supongo que tomo eso como una negativa mía. Porque siguió hablando.

-Dime si nos vamos a querer o a ignorar. Para coincidir al menos.

Le di un golpe con mi cabeza en el estomago sacándolo un poco de balance. Tratando de evitar que viera mi cara tan roja como el atardecer.

-Lo siento pero yo demuestro mi amor con golpes no nací para ser romántica. Mas te vale que te acostumbres, Sádico- Aun inclinado sujetando su estomago tenia su mirada fija en mi. Se levanto lentamente con una mueca de felicidad.

-No esperaba otra cosa tonta-. Volvió a tomar su lugar a mi lado. Asió los pliegues de su chamarra y me jalo dándome un beso algo busco. Fue corto solo un roce de labios pero no podía ocultar la ternura que desprendía.

Acomodo de nuevo la chaqueta cerrándola con todos los botones.

-Pero no le digas al Danna nada de lo que paso, es capaz de cortarme las bolas. Siento yo el abusado por su precoz hija.

-Mira quien habla, el que primero me folla y después me dice que me quiere.

Los dos sabíamos que este era nuestro secreto. Teníamos un a complicidad bastante rara.

Nunca entenderé el porque dos personas que se odiaban terminaron sucumbiendo a un amor tan profundo.

-¿Y a quien le decimos primero? Seguro que Gin-chan se muere de un infarto.

-Suena tentador... vayamos con el.

Fin.

 **Si llegaron hasta aquí. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
